


Feeding the Crows

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: The Flock [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, Feeder of the Crows, Gen, POV Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Suga feeds the local crows during his lunch break every day. It's well known, so he isn't all that surprised when Hinata comes up to ask why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Flock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040757
Kudos: 37





	Feeding the Crows

"It's tradition," Suga admitted cheerfully as Hinata asked him yet again why he always fed a bit of any meal he had to the crows nearby. "We're the crow school, y'know? So there's always at least one or two people who feed the crows on a regular basis on the team. The others just feed them if one of those people isn't around to feed them." 

Hinata cocked his head, and Suga swallowed a laugh as one of the crows imitated him, hoping for a treat. He tossed it a chunk of rice obligingly. "What's it do?" 

Suga shrugged. "Feeds the local crows. Crows are smart, they recognize humans, they know who is friend and foe. You know how they always follow us around?" 

Hinata nodded, and Suga could practically see the wheels turning in his head, remembering the multitude of times he'd seen crows around. "Yeah! I always thought that was super weird!" 

Suga shook his head. "Perhaps, but it's a tradition of sorts. The crows here know us and will defend us. It's happened a few times." 

Hinata looked curious, but Suga merely finished off his riceball, tossing a remaining piece that had gotten stuck on his shirt to another crow. "You can feed them too if you want," Suga shrugged again. "I'm leaving next year, so we need a new one. And I don't think the others would actually voluntarily feed the crows." 

Suga had to swallow another laugh when he could practically see the sparkles in Hinata's eyes. "I'll do it!" The very exuberant child shouted, scaring the crows, who took wing, then landed behind Suga on the bench, cawing angrily at Hinata. 

Hinata jumped away, clearly spooked. 

Suga shook his head. "We can introduce you to the local crows tomorrow, lunch is almost over. And besides, they'll need to calm down after the scare you gave them." 

Hinata laughed sheepishly. "Sorry!" 

"It's no problem. They'll forgive you if they see you with me enough. They're nice like that. Tanaka also scared them first year. As did Noya." Suga shook his head and stood up. "Bring fruit, it's their favorite, but they'll eat anything." 

"Like, anything anything?" Hinata asked curiously, tilting his head. Suga ignored the crow that was attempting to sit in his hair. 

"Yes, anything anything. Including but not limited to, rice, meat both cooked and raw, vegetables, fruit, and even lettuce upon occasion. They don't usually care whether it's cooked or raw." 

Hinata eyed the crows. "They eat raw meat!" 

"You sound shocked," Suga said, amused. "Chickens regularly cannibalize each other, this isn't all that different." 

"Woah!" And the sparkles were back. "Birds are hardcore!" 

Suga made a noise of amusement, shooing the bird off his head as they approached the school. The teachers didn't like it if the birds got into the school. Suga could understand, given the four incidents they'd had his first year when he accidentally brought a bird in and everyone scared it enough for it to fly around the room like it was nuts. Needless to say, the class had been excused early so Suga could get the bird out of the classroom. The bird in question was sulking nearly a month after the incident, only cheering up when Suga brought mangos. 

Hinata waved as he split off, and Suga waved back. The crows would like Hinata, would like his bird-like nature and cheerfulness. They were excellent judges of character. And excellent judges of who bore their gift. Those who did were always drawn to Karasuno. 

Suga nodded to Daichi as the other teen fell into step with him. 

"Indoctrinating Hinata into the crow feeder ranks?" Daichi asked, amusement clear in his tone. 

Suga rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous the birds like me better than you." 

"Maybe a bit," Daichi admitted with a laugh. "They'll like him." 

"They will," Suga agreed somewhat absently. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will actually be part of a series. The next one, I suppose, which will be an updating multi-chapter fic. Expect it Christmas day.


End file.
